Christmas Miracle
by EternalBlitz
Summary: Just a little bit of snow can change someone's world for a moment. 1X2 pairing


"I miss it sometime's"  
  
"miss what?"  
  
"snow"  
  
"why?"  
  
"just because"  
  
The lights in the room were dim, and the simple lights filtering through the window were at minimum, barely enough to see through the room, drenched in darkness. Huge mounds of shadowy shapes were seen, black on black. Some  
would find it uncomfortable, others relaxed. It was an unknown territory...a mystery, some loved that. Others found it terrifying. The two  
that occupied the bed found it welcoming...besides they could see each other better in the dark...with their souls. Each a half of one part and they found each other in the dark, becoming one. A shuffling was heard as one of the two snuggled against their mate, moving the covers at the same time. Their voice poked out from their throat, almost tentative, afraid as if they were going to be shunned. But at the same time humor ran the length of it, stretching it far enough that it wrapped the other in warmth that he  
always wished to find.  
  
"do you miss it He-chan?"  
  
"no. I never liked the snow"  
  
The others voice was dead and lifeless as if they didn't care at all what the rest of the world was doing. they were going to do it their way or not at all. A voice of a soldier, prodded and poked till there was nothing left to find or fix or mess with inside their brain, on their body...in their heart. The cold tone sent chills of extreme down the spinal cord, almost as  
if a hidden dagger layed await in the palm of their hand, ready to be thrust into their stomach. The darkness enveloping in their frutile try to conquer the pain. Yet in that voice was something else, so small that it seemed unsignificant. It was deep, and resonating and even within something as negative as his comment it was their and it filled the other boy's body with a light that would never be extinguished. He knew that the calloused cold unmovable tone really hid the emotions that struggle within the shell of the body. He knew because he had seen those emotions find the surface  
before. It was always in extremes that the emotions found themselves surfacing the lips, the eyes, the body. Even when their bodies were sticky  
with sweat, and their fingers and limbs tangled and curled around each other he was still emotionless. He stopped himself, blood welling up in his  
mouth as he bit his lip from letting the screams echo out of the room.  
  
"why didn't you like the snow Heero?"  
  
"because Duo..."  
  
Duo sat up straight in bed, the voice had changed so sudden, at one point it was cool...calm...clipped. Now...no it couldn't be. But he was sure of it, brushing back strands of his long unbraided brown hair he reached for the light. But his shoulder was suddenly caught by a strong hand, though it  
was small, smaller then his own. Heero had such tiny hands for such a strong force behind it. He looked back, question in his violent eyes that seemed to glow, the easily found the prussian blue ones that mirrored the  
concern he felt for the one he loved more then life itself.  
  
"don't turn on the light"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
And he was, because he wanted to know why such hatred for something so harmless attatched itself to Heero's heart. He bent down to find his Hee- chan more the welcoming. His lips which were usually cold now burned with ferocity that was unknown to him. They were damp, as if he had been licking them, but Shingami knew better then that....tears. He had only seen Heero cry once, and only once...he didn't like it when Heero cried, it made him feel such pain and anguish in his heart...an ache that never went away. Duo gave his all to Heero, hoping that the burning fire that was in the perfect soldier's heart would consume him and push his mind from such pains. Bites, nips, lips, tongues, teeth, sharp nails slightly raking across soft flesh, causing red marks to show up on each other's skin. Hard bodies, from years of training yearning for each other. Lost in the rhythm of their heartbeat  
that was all as time. That night, when the moon caused little slants of light to circle in the room was the first and last time that Duo ever heard  
Heero scream, before the fire consumed them both.  
  
'Snow...why do I hate snow? what is snow?....How could Duo miss snow...he grew up on a colony. How would he know what snow is, what it was. How could  
he not hate it as well?'  
  
That night still hounded Heero. It was Christmas day, and for some odd reason they had found themselves on earth....not understanding the whole point in this mission. They still took adventures like these, missionaries,  
getting paid for what they did. Whether it be slicing a throat, or just finding out simple information, it kept their home theirs, it kept food on the table. It was a wonder that things were still so difficult for them to survive. They were after all the 2 of 5 gundam pilots who had carried out missions to save the earth more then once. Heero knew that all he had to do was look at Relena Dorlian.....Relena Peacecraft with his dark blue eyes and anything he wanted would be his. He knew this, though he never dared to  
it. He couldn't stand the thought of having things just given to him so  
easily.  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
His voice still shocked him after all these years, it was so alien from  
what he felt inside. Sometimes he didn't know himself at all...and that hurt, but he could never tell anyone how much it did hurt. Instead he felt like he was a robot, unable to show human feelings, unable to cry for he  
would rust and die...ruin. He didn't know himself...and never would. Hell..he didn't even know his own name. And that hurt...but he would never admit it. Instead he took things day by day, never looking into the past nor the future. Because in his future everything could be destroyed in a  
simple flick of the wrist.  
  
"we are on earth, and it is Christmas. And a tradition here is to exchange  
gifts with your loved ones. So I was wondering what you wanted?"  
  
Why was he so warm all of a sudden, like his insides were a fuzzy sweater that he had been given one year for his birthdate, by Quatre, before they  
lost connection, because everyone separated slowly and surely. The only person that had been with him since he had ended his second life was Duo. And he would have had it no other way. He looked towards Duo, the way his  
lover's hips moved so delicatly, the way his braid hit the back of his legs. Thoughts flew into his mind before he could stop them, and he found  
that his speed had brought him to be lipped locked with the once upon a  
time God of Death. He stopped, finding the violet gaze surprised, and  
overwhelmed with emotions. He was jealous of Duo sometimes, he could so easily find himself in the maze of his mind....show what he felt, show his love. Heero couldn't do it, he stepped back, but first found his fingers  
tangled in the other's hand. A smile tinted his unemotional lips as he  
looked back.  
  
"you didn't answer me"  
  
"nothing. I don't want anything. But what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to get your Christmas wish...your Christmas miracle."  
  
Heero stopped in his tracks, blinking a few times. He must be getting old for his eyes couldn't see straight, as if a lense had gone over them. It cleared in a few seconds, and that bitter smile found a way to his face, he tilted his head at Duo...almost in a coy shy like way...but the braided one  
knew it was an act.  
  
"that's not good enough a wish...but if you want it who am I to refuse"  
  
The glint in those violet eyes, the humor in that voice and the poise of that body, hidden under the folds of black clothing. A turtleneck with a white colar, and sliming black pants. Not what he use to wear when he was younger...something more mature. It was all to much and the bedroom that they had been given for this mission saw much more then it ever had in it's  
entire life...Oh if those walls could talk then lots of people would be loss in the dreams and images they made. But what Heero knew as he reached the breaking point that a part was missing. The question about a Christmas miracle had arose questions in his mind. He had one wish, but he couldn't  
tell Duo.  
  
The bed was cold as Duo reached over, freezing cold. His hand grabbed nothing but air and his eyes immediatly snapped open. Heero was gone. Heero was gone, that's all that he could register in his mind. Heero was gone, his Hee-chan was gone. He sat up and jumped out of his bed, freezing and jumping back in. The air around him was even colder then before....and it didn't help that he was naked. He found a pair of black jeans and put them on...okay, so he was going commando. Nothing cared until he found Heero. He  
felt like half of him was missing, and he didn't like feeling that way.  
Instead he found slippers as well and ran out of the room not wearing a  
shirt.  
  
"Heero!? Hee-chan!?!?!"  
  
Panic was in his voice as he started to search the house that had been given to them until the completed this mission. He opened doors and closed  
them, not finding him anywhere...more then once he opened the same door  
again to another room...thinking that maybe that Heero had moved into  
another room...or maybe that Duo hadn't seen him. His world stood still though as a cool, no freezing breeze whipped around his body. He stopped dead in his tracks. And walked to where the breeze was, he found the front door open. His eyes were wide with amazment as snow had blown in through  
the door.  
  
"Hee-chan!?!?!!??"  
  
His voice was breaking he was so worried, his voice was strained and before he could think twice he ran outside, into the snow. Into the snow fall. It was soft, like feathers from heaven...like a kiss almost. He looked up, it  
was big huge pieces of snow...not tiny flakes. Duo looked around, the bright white nearly blinded him. Then he saw a dark shape in the middle of  
it, head tilted back to the sky, not moving.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
As he got closer he saw that Heero was wearing the blue fuzzy sweater that matched his eyes perfectly, the sweater that Quatre had sent him. He was puzzled at first until he saw the expression. That wasn't before he noticed that Heero must have been out here for a while, there was more then a few inches of snow lying on his shoulder, his head. He reached out to brush it  
off, but froze completly, like ice as he saw the expression that Heero  
wore.  
  
Something had found it's way.....somehow snow had melted the icy barriar  
around his exterior being. A smile drifted on his face, teeth showing actually as puffs of air fell from his mouth. Tears rolled down his face as his eyes stared up at the sky, he watched the snow with eyes of a child. Of wonder amazement. Duo suddenly understood....Heero didn't hate the snow, he had never seen snow....ever in his entire life. Not this kind of snow, sure  
he had witnessed blizzards when he had been fighting, and seen ash that resembled the big flakes...but whenever snow had been falling like this he was elsewhere....doing something else. Now that he was witness to it he let himself be free.....Free from everything. Duo hated to ruin the moment, but he couldn't help it as he grabbed Heero in a hug, his own hot salty tears joining. Heero was a thing of beauty, his Hee-chan, his beloved Hee-chan.  
  
Heero didn't need to say words before he collapsed in his lover's arms,  
crying, tears of happiness. He had found the end of the maze, by Duo's light, the tunnel at the end of the light. Duo smiled, kissing the top of  
his head.  
  
"Merry Christmas Heero"  
  
His words drifted away on the snow flakes as around them they continued to  
fall....Like the feathers on an angel of heaven.


End file.
